The area of a square is $49$ square units. How long is each side?
$\text{? }$ $\text{? }$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 49\text{ } $ $ {7} \times {7} = 49\text{ } $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $7$ units long.